


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Eye Sex

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Colepaldi, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Humour, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Jenna are flirting. The Crew starts to notice the ongoing eye sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Eye Sex

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt, Peter and Jenna exchange looks and the crew starts noticing the "eye sex".  
> Collection of Headcanons and Fic(lets) for the RPF Colepaldi ship. Please do not read when you don't like Real Person Fiction!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, my native is not English, thanks for reading anyway. Remember this is a fictional story.

Jenna stands on the TARDIS set as her own light double, while the camera man and the light guy are about to find the right angle. She just stays there, bobbing up and down, looking around, watching. The set is busy as a hive. Everybody paces around to get everything for shooting the next or the after next scene. Looking and preparing some probs, discussing camera angles, stunt people training some moves. As long as no camera is rolling the room is filled with voices and noises and sometimes you can’t hear your own thoughts. In times like these Jenna tries to blend out everything, looking for something she can lock on.

Someone.

Peter.

Sitting in his chair, a few meters aside, the script in his lap, his cell phone on the left page, a pen in his hand, scribbling something aside the text. Thoughts. Ideas. Keywords. Black, framed reading glasses on his nose, messy hair. He always ruffles his hair unwittingly while sinking into the text, also biting his fingers from time to time. She stays with her eyes at him, amusing herself, that he sometimes appears to her like a wild professor. It seems he has found something to blend out all the turmoil around him.

“Can you make a step to the right, Jenna?” they ask, and she just does it, still watching Peter. She bangs against the console with a loud thud, and it hurts her hip. The camera man glances over his lens, “Your other right, Jenna,” smirking he vanishes again.

She smiles embarrassed, turning back to Peter. He now looks over to her. Smiling. She can feel how her face gets red, and she just laughs, shrugging her shoulders, not breaking eye contact.

His left hand grabs for his phone, only fiddling with it for a moment, before turning it around to bring his hand under his chin, biting the heel of his hand, while observing Jenna. He does till she imitates him - biting her own heel, and he quickly takes his hand away, catching his bottom lip with his teeth, eyes sparkling.

 _‘Cheeky’_ , his mouth forms, followed by an eye brow raise.

Doing as if she would scratch the tip of her nose, she uses her middle finger, and Peter gives it a laugh, while too much blood pumps through his ears.

“Can we get some make up?” someone asks and it takes only a moment before Susan appears at Jenna’s side. She is hers and his personal make up assistant, always at hand with some powder.

She dips in some pad, to bring some powder onto her skin. It is daily business and Jenna just keeps quite, still connected with Peter.

“You know your face is all eyes, darlin’.”

Shaking her head slightly a few times and blinking to break up the eye contact Jenna glances with a frown toward Susan. She is unsure if she has understood her correctly. “What?”

“Your face is all eyes,” Susan makes a short sideways movement with her head, in the direction of Peter. Jenna imitates her action, as if it would help her to understand what she means. “Peter.”

“Peter?” she asked glancing over to him. He can see her confusment, sees that Susan is talking about him with Jenna, and he leans slightly forward, as if he would then hear what the women are talking.

“Come on, darlin’. Don’t tell me you haven’t just undressed him with your eyes.”

“I did what?”

“Can’t blame you,” she powders her nose, giving Peter a side glance. “Nice lad, nice bottom, actually.”

“Susan,…,” she tries to be casual, as if the accusations are worthless. “I have not undressed anyone here,” thinking about it, she adds quickly, “with my eyes,” cursing herself for the own created awkwardness.

“Maybe not now,” Susan is unimpressed, smiling knowingly. “People start to notice, you know.”

“Notice what?”

Susan puts the pad away. “The eye sex, darlin’!” she whispers, so not everyone hears it. At least she doesn’t wants to shout it from the rooftops.

“We just exchange looks, I mean you can’t say this is … eye sex.”

“It looks to me like it,” Jenna wants to say something like _‘well it is just you, that doesn’t mean it is true’_ , but Susan adds quickly, “and to Paul, Lisa and, what is his name, oh yeah, Ricky.”

“So four people of you-,”

“And the costume department.”

“Uh, that is quite a lot,” Jenna thinks about it, about the looks she is giving Peter from time to time and the looks he gives her and somehow she can’t deny it. “Are my face really all eyes?”

Susan smiles gently, “Don’t worry. His are too!” she winks at her, before moving along.

Jenna stands there for a minute or so, looking over to Peter, who tries to read her mind, to find out what has happened. Watching Susan cross his way, with another wink, he feels there is a conspiracy going on, and he is not invited. He darts a glance over to Jenna, asking her with his mimic, what is going on.

“Thanks Jenna, we are finished. We are doing the scene after lunch.”

Jenna nods, only glances for a short moment over to Peter, before she passes him and goes straight to her trailer. No word, no gesture, nothing.

Peter, confused, follows her with his eyes, unsure if he should follow her or just let her go. He decides for the last and thinks then, if he should ask Susan, but it is none of his business, and he decides, Jenna is in a mood, and it will go by. She will tell him.

However, she does not. Two days, and she tries not to look at him. She feels concerned, she feels now very aware about the looks they exchange and she avoids eye contact whenever possible. What is not so easy, even so, they have scenes together - not less. They have to act together, interact, speak and most of all look at each other. Jenna is professional, does as she must but the moment there is a cut or a break she gives him only short looks, even when they talk normally to each other about the scene, about a memory, when Peter is making a joke. She acts normal, but her eyes are not. Peter notices, he can see, that they are everywhere but on him. After a day, he is just annoyed, so he keeps quiet, still believing in a phase. After the second day he has enough - patience, what’s that anyway?

“Okay, what is going on?” he follows her in a break, and catches up to her, before she has the chance to vanish in her trailer.

“Nothing,” she answers quickly.

“No, don’t even try, because you are different the last two days, and I will not accept that any longer, Jenna.” For the first time she can sense angriness in his voice.

“You are angry?”

“You don’t look at me anymore, for no reason, who wouldn’t?”

She sighs as an answer, knowing that she behaved stupid and ridiculous over the past two days.

“What did Susan say?”

Smiling, “That my face is all eyes,” he raises one eyebrow, unsure how to take the description, “and yours too.”

Now he understands, first smiling - a repressed one, then he grins wider and finally laughs.

“What is so funny?”

“They told you, too, mh?” now it is Jenna who is frowning at him. “Tim from the costume department told me. The eye sex.”

Jenna looks at him almost in horror. Why didn’t he tell her? Why was he still looking at her in that way, when he knew?

Peter chuckles, “Did you really stop looking because of this?”

“Yes. I thought it would be better. People have already started to talk, I thought it was the best to stop.”

They still stand in front of her trailer, people passing by, going over to the catering truck, he doesn’t care and gets one step closer and pulls her into a friendly but close hug. At first she is almost horrified, filled up with angst about rumours, then she feels Peters hand at her shoulders, slightly stroking it and so she relaxes. Some people look and they obviously don’t care. It is just Peter and Jenna - there is no big affair behind it.

“Tom or Susan, didn’t had any intentions to stop us from doing so, they just wanted to point out. I think we both weren’t aware of it completely, were we?”

“No, not really,” she steps back. “So what do we do now?”

“Keep on doing it!” he says daringly.

Jenna gives him one of her long looks. Seeing him shift a bit, moving his shoulders, like a little wiggle. Smiling. His way of convincing her to participate in this little game - it feel like a conspiracy, only between Jenna and Peter.

She can see the change in his looks, he is doing it, right now, he gives her the eye sex - playfully of course. His pupils travel over her lips, down her chin, over her shoulders, wanting to go further down.

“Stop it!” she gives him a blow with her fist on his upper arm with a playful angry glare . “Stop undressing me!”

Peter grins, looking down to the pavement. Caught in the act - so? He knows she will do the same, as soon as he has turned his back on her - and the thought of it gives him some chills. It is fine the way it is, it is a game, nothing more. They both know that they care deeply about each other, but the only sex they will have is the eye sex, and that is not only fine, it is somehow a lot more exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it, if so --> Kudos?! Comments?!


End file.
